reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
California
| image = Image:Rdr_california_wide.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = "?" icon; North of The Scratching Post | end = Armadillo | prereqs = None | giver = Sam Odessa | location = North of The Scratching Post | rewards = + Fame + Honor + ~ $27 + Treasure Hunter Outfit Scrap | previous = Bonnie MacFarlane mission strand: "Women and Cattle" | next = None | image2 = Image:IPhoneUpload-14.jpg | caption2 = California Stranger Location, click to enlarge. |}} is a Stranger side-mission featured in Red Dead Redemption. Story Sam Odessa, a strange Ukrainian man initially found south-east of Gaptooth Breach, claims he is on his way to California so he may forever be remembered by his family as the man who finally made it. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger will appear on the world map, the player must complete: *Bonnie MacFarlane mission: "Women and Cattle" Mission Objectives After locating Sam Odessa, the player must: *Warn Sam of the danger of Gaptooth Ridge. *Locate him again near Cueva Seca. *Locate him a third time wandering in Gaptooth Ridge. *Locate him a final time near Tumbleweed. *Deliver his letter to the Telegraph Office in Armadillo. Mission Details This series of Stranger Missions involves finding Sam in different places and watching the resulting story. The general area of all encounters after the first are marked on your map, although his exact location must be found by searching. Already, Odessa's mind is beginning to slip, as he talks about things such as eating cacti (its catus)Your first encounter with Sam is next to a rock to the directly south of the second " H " in Gaptooth Breach, just off the road. If you have trouble finding him listen for his harmonica. The best time to find him is during the day, however he still appears at night (has been sighted at 8:50pm, 11:00pm, 1:00am and 2:00am). * Wait a few days or save game and reload, and the second encounter happens just north of Cueva Seca, to the west of the words 'Gaptooth Ridge' on your map - He can be found on the small northen road leading in and out of Cueva Seca, near a group of 3 rocks. * To get to the third encounter, zoom in on the word Tumbleweed (on your map), follow the road that goes through a canyon North from the letter D in Tumbleweed and you will find him on the side of the road on the right (poking the ground with a stick). Marston suggests he take Sam into town as he doesn't look well, but Sam pulls a gun on Marston and then flees. *The fourth and final encounter with Sam is to the south of Tumbleweed, where you'll find his dead body being eaten by a Vulture with another circling just above. Marston finds $27 and a letter to his family on his body. Travel to Armadillo to mail the letter. Mission Unlockables *Treasure Hunter Outfit scrap Sam's Letter The letter found on Sam's dead body can be found in the "kit" area of your satchel. It can be read like a Newspaper or Wanted Poster. It says... "My Darling Wife, Not a day goes by when I don't think about you and our beautiful baby boy. It is now many weeks since we parted. Precisely how long, I don't know. Time, once so predictable and reliable, has slipped away from me. I know how callous my abrupt departure in the dead of night must have appeared, and for that I am truly sorry, but I hope you will find it in your heart one day to forgive me. For It was not a choice to leave, but rather an obligation. My grandfather came to this country with a dream; a dream that was passed down to me, that is in my blood, in my very soul. I always believed it was my duty to realize that dream, to complete a journey that started in Odessa, by the black sea, three generations ago, but I have lost sight of what it is, if I ever knew at all. I am headed West towards the ocean, but I'm not sure why anymore. Day after day, the Sun beats down on me in this godforsaken desert, relentless and mocking. Every step I take forward, I seem to get further away. I thought this was my destiny, and perhaps it is. Maybe we are condemned to walk in circles, chasing the skyline. Maybe it is all a lie. Oh this is a terrible land of broken promises. I had everything and gave it up in the pursuit of nothing. I fear I have made a terrible mistake, but there is no way back now. Forever yours, Sam" Notes *The appearances are separated by 1-2 days in-game time. If more than three days pass without the mission becoming active, save your game and load it again. The locations should appear as a purple circle on you map, which will turn to the "?" symbol as you enter them. *Look in your "Journal" under "Challenges - Strangers" to check if the Mission is active or not. *On the second encounter with him, wolves may attack just before the player speaks to him. If shot at, the gunshots will scare Sam and he will run away. *If Sam should die or if the player's gun is pointed at Sam, you will fail the current part of the mission. *When you encounter his body, if you walk far enough away without looting his body, you will complete the mission, even without delivering the message. *Shooting the Vulture that is feasting on Sam's body is an easy way to get a kill towards the Unnatural Selection achievement/trophy. However the Player can't pick up the Vulture feathers until after they have examined Sam's body. *Required to complete for Scrap 2 of the Treasure Hunter Outfit. *Sam apparently died from dehydration, as he states in his letter, commenting about the heat in "this desert". In addition his corpse seems charred (however this may be a simple result of Rockstar reusing the same corpse model). *Several of Sam's lines are references to the They Might Be Giants song "No One Knows My Plan". Examples include 'I was careless, I can see that now.' and 'Why the dancing, why the shouting?' *There is sometimes a random occurrence around where Sams dead body is. Usually a Damsel in Distress, this means that the Vulture will probably not be on the body but the body will still be accessible once the problem is dealt with. *The description of the letter states "A letter written by Sam telling his family about his trip to California". *It could be possible that while trying to search for water, he had asked criminals who had maybe made angry and they had burned him and dumped the body. *Strangely, the letter is unscarred even though the body is charred and paper could be set ablaze anywhere near fire. Gallery File:Rdr_california_sam.jpg|The inevitable result of wandering aimlessly around Gaptooth Ridge. File:Rdr_sam_odessa.jpg|A disgruntled Sam Odessa telling John off. SamOdessa.jpg|Sam Odessa before his ordeal Achievements/Trophies ---- ---- Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Single Player